This invention relates to a golf club suitable for use in playing the game of golf in accordance with the rules and regulations of the United States Golf Association. In particular, it relates to a club in which the extended longitudinal axis of the club shaft intersects the "sweet spot" or preferred impact point on the face of the club head.
Prior art of which the inventor is aware relating to positioning of the shaft of a golf club relative to its head include those described in the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,707 discloses a golf club of the iron type wherein the longitudinal axis of the club shaft intersects the interior part of the club head which constitutes the center of gravity thereof, rather than intersecting the impact point on the face of the club head. The center of gravity is defined as being equally spaced from the heel and toe of the golf club head, also equally spaced from its top edge and bottom edge, and furthermore centrally positioned between its front and its rear surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,062 discloses a wood type golf club head having a spherical body and a connecting arm extending radially outward thereof for connection of a club shaft thereto. When connected, the axis of the shaft passes through the center of the club head body, somewhat similar to the previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,707, rather than through the impact point on the face of the club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,210 discloses a golf club head having weights embedded in each side equidistant from the longitudinal midline of the club head and to the rear of the striking face as well as to the rear of the club shaft. The club shaft intersects the midline of the club head rearwardly from the striking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,717 discloses a golf club in which the shaft axis intersects an interior portion of the club head rather than a point on its face. The lower end of the shaft and neck portion includes a rearwardly extending reinforcing arm bearing against the upper surface of the club head to help maintain the club head's face normal to the intended line of ball travel at the moment of impact with the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,577 discloses a golf club in which the axis of the shaft extends through the interior of the club head behind the club face. It includes what is called an air foil contour around the shaft to help eliminate twisting of the club during the swing and at the time of impact with the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,087 discloses a golf club having striking faces on both opposite sides of the club head so it can be used as either a right handed club or left handed club. The center of each face is coincident with the center line of the shaft, but in each case spaced apart outwardly therefrom. The center line of the shaft intersects the interior portion of the club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,913 discloses a golf club putter in which line A--A is described as extending through a point behind the ball contact point P on the face of the club head, and the extended axis of the shaft described as line B--B also passes through that point behind point P on the surface of the club head face.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,095 discloses a golf club having a streamlined head having a median line which is curved on the same radius as that of the intended arcuate path described by the head in striking a golf ball. The club head has an impact point on the club head face, and a center of gravity coincident with an aerodynamic center which is disposed within the interior of the club head directly behind the impact point on the face of the club head. The extended axis of the shaft passes through the aerodynamic center and center of gravity behind the impact point on the face.
U.S. Pat. No. 807,224 discloses a golf club in which the extended longitudinal axis of the shaft extends through the body of the club head between the front and rear surfaces to intersect a line parallel to the bottom edge of the club head spaced thereabove about half way to the top edge. The intersection point is toward the toe end of the club head and about midway between the top and bottom edges, and within the interior of the club head between the front and rear surfaces thereof.